a birthday dare
by bluepixie.shua
Summary: it's about sora developing feelings for leon and a hidden relationship between layla and yuri..wee!


BIRTHDAY DARE(kaleido star fanfic)

hello guys!! this is my first story here..XD hope all of you will like it..ohmy..XD please

even send some reviews and comments for a more better fanfic next tym..well then..on with the reading..

"i saw my former crush, yuri, last monday." sora said facing the gorgeous layla with her golden shining hair

"you greeted him?, what did he say?" asked layla enthusiastically.

"i saw him at the mall with that pest,leon, on his side." sighed sora, frowning

"and so?! it doesn't mean that you'll ignore him..."

"i didn't say i ignored him, he just smiled at me and..." cutted sora.

"and what?! speak up! you're giving me the chills" layla said, joking around.

"instead of yuri giving me his sweet hello, that thing interrupted him and said 'let's go, yuri, were really late' the nerve!"

continued sora...

"aww, poor you, that leon's really a pest" layla said grinning.

"what are you laughing at?!" said sora

"i'm not laughing, just smiling here!"

"oh really, okay, i'll accept that for now"

"oh, yeah, i almost forgot..yuri invites us to go to their house for his birthday"

"oh my god! i forgot, his birthday is on the 6th of march and i don't have anything for him! and it's now the 4th of march! how dare i forget that"

"it's alright. you have time to buy him a present, now that we're here."

"you're right! you're really a great friend layla...we really need to go, help me pick a special one for him, okay?!"

on the way to the mall near the coffee shop they're at...

"stupid me! i didn't even care to look at my reminders of his special day..." sighed sora.

"don't blame yourself, everybody forgets..." comforted layla

"hey wait, check this out layla! it's a great angel figurine and it looks like your phoenix skill!, you're so popular!"

"ah! ah! ah! your popular angel skill is also here sora! you don't even try to accept that you're much more famous than me now girl..."

"okay! i'll try accepting, but you have more admirers than i do.."

"i have an idea, why don't you buy that angel skill figurine so yuri will remember you always!? right?"

"you're right! how could i not think of that! you're so smart layla! i'm so lucky you're here.."

"yeah right, teasing me all over again!"

"it's true you know, you're just denying the fact that everybody thinks you're almost perfect"

"i'm trying to accept but it's not true"

"oh layla...i give up, if that's what you think..but i really think you're so perfect! you're nice, friendly, talented, flexible, graceful, even yuri liked you! remember?!"

"huh, here we go again..."

march 6th...the day for sora...

"ready sora?! what's taking you so long?"

"i need the best dress for him! to make him special!"

"no need...he's a nice guy, he won't reject you.."

sora got out of her room, with a spaghetti strapped sky blue dress up to her knees and her hair braided backwards with a few hair on her face that makes up her bangs and a pair of 1 inched heeled violet footwear.

"woah sora! you did great to yourself!" layla looking mesmerized at sora with her baby pink backless dress 3 inches below her knees and her wearing her straight golden hair down and wearing a 2 and a half high heeled slippers.

"are you sure i look good on this?!" sora feeling nervous.

"yeah i'm sure, i bet, yuri will be speechless!" layla guaranteed.

yuri's house where ken, leon and rosseta were having a nice talk and yuri waiting for other guests at the garden behind their huge gate...

YURI POV

"great, they're not yet here...what's taking them so long...leon can't wait for her beloved sora any longer...

i wish we just dropped by their house and took them here by ourselves.."

leon impatiently walks toward yuri and asked him again the same questions all over again "where are they?!"

at last! they arrived yuri's house 15 minutes late for the party, with sarah, anna, mia and may...

"at last you all came! we were so worried you'll not come!" yuri said

"why will we not come yuri? it's your special day..be happy now we're here.." layla replied

"hello there sora, you really look good!" leon complemented to sora with his straight gorgeous long white hair and tuxedo with his catchy look because of his violetish wild eyes.

"oh, hi leon, how are you? thanks...you also look good.." sora said looking at yuri..

"hey there sora! nice seeing you again! you really look pretty in that!" said yuri with his nice guy aura and wearing a white tuxedo and his eyes like leon's looking straight at sora's orange eyes.

"layla! he looked at me! he spoke to me! he complemented me!" happily saying to layla

"but leon also spoke to you right?! i saw that girl!" layla said grinning again..

"yeah right, he complemented me but i like yuri's complement much more than his"

inside yuri's mansion

"okay guys! what game or dare do you want! have any suggestion? layla?" announced yuri

"oh! me? i heard of the game 7 minutes in heaven...i wanna try it.. it's like a dare of a couple being locked up in a cabinet or a room for seven minutes straight" requested layla

"well then, it sounds great for me...anyone who'll complain? well then, let's start...i made a bowl of names a while ago and it looks like we'll use it..layla, would you pick two..."

"okay, sora is the girl and the lucky boy is...LEON! the first lucky couple to get locked up in the dark guest room of yuri.." layla said..

sora looking miserable was forced to go in the room and leon who was frowning went inside without hesitation...

"okay, we'll close the door now..and 7 minutes start now.."said yuri smiling like he's stopping to laugh.

inside the dark guest room of yuri...

SORA POV

how good is this! i'm inside this dark scary cold room with a man i tried to like but i can't...this really is flat luck...

LEON POV

i'll curse yuri for this! i wish i didn't tell him that i liked sora more than my life...i think even layla knows and she's his acquaintance...but it looks like it's my chance to be close to her.

and maybe in the future i'll thank them...okay...be a man leon!don't be gay!

"hi sora, you look scared...i'll not eat you, what's the problem?" leon had it first

"oh, hi leon, i don't have a problem, just cold and something" sora said looking chilly

"oh, poor you, by your dress you will get chilled...hmm..wait"

leon got his coat and wrapped it around sora

"gee, thanks leon"

"no prob, i'm just kinda hungry.."

"hungry? here, i have candy mints...want some?"

"thanks sora, who'd have thought of bringing candy mints along?"

"oh no..i just forgot to place it on my bag...why is 7 minutes too long now...sigh"

"yeah, they just said 6 minutes to go..."

"i bet they're laughing their heads off now.."

"uhmm, sora, can i sit closer to you...?"

"oh, sure, why not.."

leon faced sora and said "you know, i'm gonna tell you something...but just promise to not hate me for life"

"sure, why would i?"

"uhmm sora..."leon getting closer to her, leaning his arm on the wall and the other arm is on sora's face...

"ugh...leon, whaddya doin?!"

leon then kissed her on the lips and sora went with it...what a great view while sora was holding leon's manly chest...

"what was that for? why did you do that?!" sora said confused

"you didn't get it? i like you sora...it started after you did the angel skill with me..."

"oh really! what..."

leon kissed her again that made her shut her mouth up and she was resisting but a little later, fell down with leon on top still kissing like they're newly weds...

"you liked it? didn't you?" leon asked "so you also like me because you didn't try to resist..."

"i didn't resist because...ughh...because...arrrgh..."

"you want some more?"leon politely asked

"but...not too much..." sora said blushing

then leon stood up with sora and pushed her to the wall and directly kissed her with a french kiss and sora did the same then the door bursted open and they all saw the two making out with red faces...

how cute...

"to think sora hated leon.." layla said teasingly..

then yuri said "you want, layla?"

"my pleasure.."

then they kissed with the two but more romantic and daring...

so it means that sora liked leon a bit and yuri and layla were having a relationship...that's it...i hope you liked it or loved it...till next fanfic guys..

thanks for the support...and that's not close to lemon i know...XD


End file.
